ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hybrider Belts
Hybrider Belts are a type of technology from Earth 44-A in Project Deca. History The Hybrider Belts were developed by a man named Professor Marcus with the assistance of the government-funded company KafKo as a means of countering the mutant epidemic that had arisen due to the crash landing and subsequent malfunctioning of the Omnitrix. Using technology reverse-engineered from the Omnitrix, Marcus was able to create a belt-activated armor system that could stabilize the conflicting DNA threads inside mutants, allowing them to use their abilities without losing control of themselves. The system was refined with the help of a young mutant named Shane Vidar, who acted as a voluntary test subject for the device. After years of precise experimenting and fine-tuning, the Hybrider Belt system was finally ready for use. Prototype The Prototype Hybrider Belt was the first model approved for temporary field use, as it had perfected the stabilization process. Since the system was developed to counter the mutant threat, this prototype model was outfitted with the ability to extract alien DNA from a mutant via the use of a boosted 'finisher' attack. The belt is operated using the two buttons on the front. Finishers *Lens Hybrider **Eye-Opener Kick *Heat Hybrider **Pyrotic Punch Users *Ryan Fenrir (Temporary) *Professor Marcus Standard Model The Hybrider Belt's standard model was eventually completed and approved for continuous field use, retaining the stabilization properties of the prototype model while receiving several enhancements. The standard model now has two attack boosters, the Hybrider Attack and the Hybrider Finish, with the Hybrider Attack simply boosting the user's power temporarily and the Hybrider Finish creating a stronger boost that destabilizes a mutant's alien DNA. This destabilization effect is shown to also work on substances structurally similar to DNA, such as Gamma Energy. King's Emblem The King's Emblem is an upgrade device that clips to the standard model's dial. The King's Emblem is actually a reworked Omnitrix core, able to store the alien DNA of every mutant. This device allows the user to become a unique Hybrider, the King Hybrider Matrix, regardless of their standard Hybrider type. The King Hybrider has the abilities of every alien whose DNA has been collected inside the King's Emblem, making it the strongest of all the Hybriders. Finishers *Diamond Hybrider **Crystalline Kick **Diamond Drill Breaker *Heat Hybrider **Flaming Impact *Gesamtkunstwerk **Team/Multi/MEGA Finale (w/CataloGun) Users *Ryan Fenrir *Shane Vidar *Professor Marcus (w/King's Emblem) *Attai Zehn *Theodore Logical *Pyros *Sybil White Sounds Devil Custom The Devil Custom belt is a unique version of the system built by Terox from the remains of Shane Vidar's broken standard model. Using the labs of the Unendlich Reich, Terox modified the belt's stabilizer core to work specifically with Gamma Energy, using it to restabilize his body after he was struck by a finisher from the standard model via Attai Zehn's CataloGun. Users *Terox Sounds Mirai Belt The Mirai Belt is a new version of the Hybrider Belt designed to be used by mutants with unusual DNA variations the standard model isn't capable of processing. This belt is only mentioned in passing, as it remained unfinished at the time Earth 44-A was visited. Finishers *Mirai Bonzai (All Users) Users *Selene Azure (Not Shown) Sounds Trivia *The Hybrider Belt system is a blatant reference to the Japanese tokusatsu franchise Kamen Rider. **More specifically, the standard model is based primarily on the Ziku Driver from Kamen Rider Zi-O and the Amazons Driver from Kamen Rider Amazons. The prototype model's control scheme is based on the Bugvisor Zwei from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and the Mirai Belt's symbol flipping open resembles the activation of Hyper Muteki, also from Ex-Aid. *The Hybrider Belt's DNA stabilization is fully capable of working on non-mutant humans with conflicting DNA sources, allowing Attai to fix his incompleted body. This property is being researched for potential use in treating people suffering from transplant rejections. *The Mirai Belt is inscribed with the hiragana for the Japanese word 'Mirai', meaning 'future'. Category:Devices Category:Objects Category:Project Deca